buttercups secret
by gingerflowerz
Summary: today was like any other day we went to school, fought crime, ate dinner, then we chilled, but I have a secret that I cant tell anybody, not even tell my sisters!
1. Chapter 1 going

**this is my first fanfic.**

** actually, i didnt know about fanfic until 1 month ago!**

** so yeah, if it sucks im sorry.**

** i also flunked ela in school so i suck at writing but when i get inspiration its like i read the story before and the words just flow out does anyone else feel like this when they are writing.**

* * *

"Hey umm... guys? I uhhh... need to go chill in my quiet place for a few hours... and I might not be back until morning okay?" I asked Blossom and Bubbles.

Blossom gave me a strange look and said "Okay Buttercup, if anything happens call, and be careful!"

She was gonna say something else, but I was already outside smiling and waving as I flew off.

When I was out of sight I thought 'Gosh I love the feeling of the night wind on my face.'

After a few minutes I landed at the park bathroom.

I walked in and checked for anybody.

When I saw there was no one there, I pulled my outfit out of my bookbag and changed out of my pajamas.

I was now wearing a black corset with neon green ribbons, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black converses with neon green strings.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I liked what I saw ' A hot girl with short spikey black hair with neon green fringe bangs she wore very little makeup just some mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick.

She had 2 dark green lip piercings and 3 black earrings in each ear.

The corset she wore made a lot of cleavage but she couldn't help it she was a 34D.

Her skinny jeans looked so good on her long legs she could be a model if she wanted!

once I got through with the finishing touches i went outside and waited.

* * *

**so yea i am adhd so i get distracted really easy.**

**that is why the chapters are gonna be short and sweet.**

**hope you dont mind.**

**and to answer your questions she is not a stripper.**

**that is just how i see a badass 18 year old buttercup k?**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting

10 minutes later I saw a man appear and he said "I'm here to pick up my girlfriend!"

I knew his voice instantly so I shouted back "well i'm waiting for my boyfriend!"

Then he walked up in front of me and kissed me.

It was a long deep passionate kiss, I could feel his tongue ring against my tongue.

It lasted until we had to come up for air.

I finally got a good look at him.

He was wearing a godsmack tee shirt with black jeans and black converses with dark green laces.

I looked at his face and saw he was wearing his neon green eyebrow ring.

He also let his hair go shaggy again 'Gosh i love when his hair is shaggy.'

"Butch! Why did you kiss me so suddenly like that?" I asked blushing.

He stuck out his tongue i saw his black tongue ring.

Then he said "Well... I'm letting my brothers know why I've been sneaking off like I have been, and I needed some courage."

Then we flew to Casa De JoJo we was at the door and I asked butch "Are you sure they wont be mad?"

He looked down at my nervous face and laughed.

He gave me a playful peck on the cheek to reassure me.

Then he opened the door, I saw Boomer and Brick playing video games in a messy living room.

They didn't even look up to see who walked in.

Then butch wordlessly walked over and unplugged the TV. Brick yelled "WHAT THE FUCK?!" and Boomer just growled.

Then butch motioned for me to come stand beside him.

So I walked over and stood next to him.

Brick and Boomer completely froze.

Then butch said "Brick, Boomer I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend of 6 months."

Then he kissed me.

Brick and Boomers jaws hit the the floor, when Brick was composed in a frightfully calm voice he said " Do you understand what you've just done? You led the enemy to our lair, and for what?! So you could get laid?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BUTCH?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CAUSE PROBLEMS LIKE YOU DO? *sigh* never mind. Boomer! Tie her up right now I'll get butch."

I was hit then I passed out the last thing I remember is butch screaming my name.

* * *

**so how was that? **

**it will take a little bit to get chapter 3 out because my mind wonders over into more mature content.**

**so question...**

**yay mature content or nay, yes or no. **

**please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3 waking up

**so i decided to go with my first instinct and am going over into mature content. **

* * *

when I woke up, me and butch was tied to a green bed.

I nudged butch the best I could and woke him up and asked him "where the hell are we?"

he replyed "In my room."

I was getting mad.

then I screamed "what the fuck is going on here? ohh my gosh its almost morning! I gotta get home or the girls will think something happened!"

then I lowered my voice and asked butch "do you know where my phone is? I gotta call blossom and tell her I might not be home for a while."

at this point I was calm and noticed that I was tied up next to butch on his bed and I blushed.

butch asked me "whats wrong? why are you blushing?"

I replyed with " ummm... me... you... together on... bed."

I blushed harder I looked at his face as he pieced it together, then slowly a blush creeped across his face.

the door nob turned, two figures came in the room and turned on the light.

it was blinding, when my eyes adjusted I saw it was brick and boomer.

brick looked at us and asked " oh my why are the love birds blushing?"

then boomer chimed in "maybe its because we tied them up on butches bed. i mean are they really the tough ones of are groups? after seeing them blushing like this it kinda makes you wonder?"

then brick got an evil look in his eyes and said in a nice voice "you two must be thirsty."and offered butch a cup of water, butch drank half of it then looked at me.

brick said "how could I be so irresponsible?" then held the water to my mouth I drank it greedily.

brick and boomer laughed hysterically, I tried to ask them why but I couldn't move my mouth, then I realized I couldn't move at all.

it was then brick asked if we liked our accommodations he waited for an answer, then said "ill take that as a no. maybe its too hot? well lets cool you off."

he smirked and untied butch and took off butches shirt and pants, to reveal a pair of black boxers that said in neon green lettering 'bad boy'.

I was too busy marveling at butches 6 pack to realize boomer was untying me, when I finally noticed he took off my pants I was cursing the fact that I picked today to wear my see through black lace pantys with dark green pull strings.

brick and boomer blushed but continued debating whether or not to take off my corset and looked closely at my double straps and discovered that I was wearing a thin bra under my corset for support, so they slowly removed my corset to reveal my dark green bra that had black lace over the green.

they blushed harder and brick said "well well... buttercup im surprised it looks like someone dressed to impress."

then they cut the light off and boomer said "don't worry we sent a text to blossom that said you was busy and wouldn't be home for awhile."

then I fell asleep again.

* * *

**well i hope you guys liked it**


	4. Chapter 4 waking again

**so im sorry for not posting anything recently my parents grounded me because i got suspended from school for a few days. if you want to know why **

**i was suspended review or pm me k?**

* * *

So I woke up again and butch was staring at me with lust filled eyes.

A blush creeped across my face as I realized I was still in my underwear.

Then butch kissed me his tongue immediately found its way into my mouth.

Loving the feel of his tongue ring in my mouth our tongues danced in each others mouths battling for dominance.

He won.

I could feel his tongue probing the inside of the wet cavern that is my mouth.

He ran the warm metal over the roof of my mouth.

I shivered in pleasure.

That broke his self control.

Butch shifted over top of me and straddled my waist.

He leaned over and nibbled on my ear.

I could feel myself get so wet down there.

My hands ran over his well toned abs.

I knew he could feel my racing heartbeat.

He left my ear and planted a trail of kisses down the side of my face, on my lips, down my neck, over my collarbone, and down to my breasts then he stopped kissing me.

He put his right arm behind my back and played with my bra clasp.

He looked up at me asking me silently.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter this is the pre-lemon so if you dont like lemon dont read the next chapter. it will be my first lemon so your in for another wait**


End file.
